Sister Act: Identity
by fanfiction91
Summary: Derek and Penelope's middle child is thrown out of school for punching a girl... But her reason isn't what anyone expected.(COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**Whoop whoop. I'm back with another SHORT story. This one literally took me by surprise and I say that because I typed it up in less than two days. I was sitting at home in front of the Tv and an episode I was watching sparked up the idea, so here it is... I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 01. Playing Hooky**

Derek Morgan walked into his kitchen. He saw that a fresh pot of coffee had been made and was sitting in its respective spot on the marble counter top. Reaching up into the cabinet for one of his favorite mugs, Derek grabbed the handle of the pot and poured the hot brew.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his friend once he noticed him sitting at the kitchen table reading a book.

"Uhh, me and JJ had a bit of a fight." Dr. Spencer Reid replied nonchalantly as if it wasn't strange for him to just show up at The Morgans house, at 7:23 in the morning.

"This early in the morning?"

"...it sorta started last night,"

Morgan quirked a brow.

"Garcia said I could make breakfast."

Derek's face went flat in disbelief.

"So far I made the coffee."

Derek frowned at his cup.

"You're welcome." Reid said as he turned the page in his book that he never looked up from.

"Dad, is it hard to make a volcano? I need to make one for the science fair." 7 year old Travis said as he walked into the kitchen with his Star Wars backpack in hand.

"Start with something a little easier, like putting the seat down on the toilet."

"Hey Derek, uh.. can I help Travis with his project?"

Derek finished pouring the milk into his son's bowl and looked up at Reid.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always wanted to do that. When my dad was still around, he hated doing stuff with me. He would always, as they say 'dumb it down' and take whatever I made and make it look unprofessional."

Morgan chuckled with a shake of his head.

Travis jumped off the barstool in excitement.

"Thanks Uncle Spencer! Can we make the volcano spit real fire?"

Reid laughed a nervous laugh and wrapped his arm around Travis leading him out of the kitchen area.

"Good morning hot stuff." Penelope said in a sing song voice as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning goddess." He smiled, leaning in to give his wife of 18 years a kiss.

"Just so you know baby, I have the situation under control."

"What situation?"

"Kee."

Derek tilted his head to the side in confusion, silently asking his wife to elaborate.

"Keelie is sick."

"But she was just fine last night."

"Well yeah, but colds kinda just set in over night." Penelope replied as she reached into the freezer grabbing an ice pack.

Derek finished his mug of coffee and set it down on the sink to be washed. His teenage daughter was 'sick' on a school day. He needed to pay her a little visit.

Keelie Morgan sat Indian style in the center of her bed playing a game on her handheld Nintendo. She heard the creak of the 3rd stair floorboard and knew someone, possibly mom, was coming back. So she clicked off the system and slid the game console under her pillow.

As soon as she grabbed her favorite teddy from when she was a toddler, she laid down on time as her bedroom door was swung open.

"Kee, I brung you an ice pack." Her mother walked into the room as she wrapped it with a paper towel.

"Oh mom, you didn't have to- ...Dad." Keelie finished with a surprise tone followed by a fake smile that indicated 'busted' in Derek's eyes.

Derek motioned for his daughter to sit up and he sat beside her. He felt her forehead to check for a fever than decided he wanted to play.

"Put your tongue out."

Keelie did as told and put her tongue out.

"Put your tongue in."

She also put her tongue back in.

"Put your tongue out." He repeated.

Again, she did as told and put her tongue out.

"And shake it all about." Derek joked.

Keelie gave her dad her famous glare of annoyance and Derek grinned.

"Derek! You don't do the hokey pokey with the ill." Penelope chimed in, missing the whole point of what he had achieved and conquered.

"Honey she's faking! She's not sick. Trust me, I can spot a sick kid from 50 yards away, thanks to germaphobe Reid."

Focusing his attention back onto his 15 year old daughter Derek rested his hands behind him and leaned back coolly.

"Alright Kee, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing." She said with a shrug.

Derek chuckled. "Okay, you can tell me why you're faking it, or you can go to school right now."

"But if I told you why I was faking, then you would know that I was faking and then you would make me go to school anyways. So there's no upside."

Derek continued to grin, getting a kick out of this.

"Well I suggest you get dressed, or you're going to school in your pajamas." Derek turned his grin into a full smile.

Keelie accepted defeat and threw the covers back.

"Fine!" She stood up and snatched the outfit she already had planned sitting on the back of the chair at her desk. "I hope I get sick foreal." She stormed out of the room.

"Ohh that'll teach us." Derek fake slapped himself to be funny, letting his daughter know that her words had no affect on him.

"Man, I am so easily fooled." Penelope sat beside her husband feeling ashamed.

"Nahh, it's just that the kids figured out that they can get their way with you, while I smell bullshit before they open their mouths."

She sighed.

"Babygirl did that seem, odd to you?"

Penelope nodded. "Why?"

"Because Keelie never faked being sick. She fakes being well because she wants to go to school."

Derek was right. Their middle child at one point was the golden child. Loved school, love to learn. Played every sport, and attended almost every social club after school. Keelie Elizabeth Morgan was a socialist. So why was she pretending to be sick so she didn't have to go to school? Beats the hell outta Penelope.

"I'm going to call down to the school, and see if something's going on." She said in a worried tone as she rushed out of her daughter's room to retrieve her cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02. It's Always The Bullies...**

"JJ I've been meaning to call Keelies school all morning and get to the bottom of why my daughter all of a sudden feels the need to miss class. She fooled me pretending to be sick this morning."

"She pretended to be sick?" JJ repeated in disbelief as she flipped close the magazine she had laid out on her leg as she sat in her favorite sofa chair when she came over to visit.

"Mhm." Penelope mumbled loudly from the laundry room so her best friend could still hear her. "She made me look bad in front of Derek! Oh JJ, I was so embarrassed!"

The blonde let out a giggle imagining Pen's mortified expression when she found out her daughter was pretending.

"Jayje." Penelope whined. "It's not funny." She brushed a strand of hair from her face and sat the laundry basket down onto the counter.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"The kids have me figured out by taking my kindness for weakness, while they know their father can smell bullshit a mile away?"

JJ inwardly smiled and gave Penelope a nod.

She flipped her off.

JJ bellowed over in laugher, shocked at her best friends gesture. Oh man, if Pen was flipping her off, this indeed was a serious touchy matter.

"Okay okay. All jokes aside. What's this really about?"

Penelope stopped folding her husband's T-shirt and walked around the counter over towards JJ.

"Since when have you heard that Keelie didn't want to go to school?"

JJ thought about it for a moment then shook her head. "Never."

"Exactly. Keelie Morgan doesn't miss school."

JJ quietly sipped her tea.

"My daughter might be a sarcastic little shit,"

JJ interrupted with a giggle again, knowing that Derek has used that term more than often about their child, proud that she took up after him.

"But she loves school, and everything about it." Penelope finished.

"I still remember that time the poor thing was purposely trying to fail a class just so she could go to summer school." JJ added.

Penelope nodded. "Uh huh, so you get my point. My daughter has taken drastic measures to attend school, so why the opposite today?"

After awhile, JJ shrugged. "So you guys never found out."

"Nope. She was too upset with her father to give us an explanation." She reached for her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"The school."

"Pen wait," JJ stood abruptly with her mug in hand.

Penelope lowered her phone.

"Maybe we can disguise ourselves as teenage girls and infiltrate her circle of friends."

Penelope looked at JJ as if she had grown 5 heads and JJ started to laugh.

"I'm joking." Her eyes teased.

Penelope rested her fingers on her forehead and blew out air as if she were relieved. JJ playfully pushed her as she walked by to the sink to dump the remains of her afternoon tea.

Derek had just walked through the front door of his five bedroom house. He toed off his boots and loosened his belt buckle, ready to plop down on the couch to catch up on ESPN, when invisible wind blew his wife into the living room.

"Sit down Derek, we need to talk." She said in a clipped tone, indicating something had pissed her off.

"Okay." He said slowly. "What's up?"

"Apparently our daughter has been absent 4 times this month."

Derek's eyes popped out of its sockets. "Who? Aaliyah?"

Aaliyah Re Ann Morgan is their oldest daughter. She's a sweet girl thats the perfect combination of her parents. She's beautiful and spends a substantial amount of time in the gym. But she's a bit of a bubble head, and more worried about her appearance or where she stands on the social ladder at school rather than caring about her grades.

Towards the middle of her senior year of high school, Aaliyah got involved with a knucklehead football player, -the kind of guy Derek warned her about most of her life-, and having the naive DNA trait from her mother, she fell 'in love' and wound up pregnant.

"That would be understandable." Penelope answered. "But no, I'm talking about Kee."

"Hey." Keelie announced as she bounced into the living room eating a push pop ice cream.

Both parents gave her a death glare and Keelie felt a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Whoops, my mistake. Why don't you two continue whatever conversation you were having while I slink away quietly camouflaging with the walls."

"Park it!" Derek pointed to the couch once he unfolded his arms that were folded on his chest.

Keelies shoulders slouched and she did as told.

"Kee is it true, that you missed 4 days of school?"

"Yes." She said in a low voice. "But it was you that signed the notes."

Penelope gasped and Derek put his hands on his hips giving Penelope an incredulous look.

The tables were now turned.

"You tricked me!" She blurted out while pointing her finger. "You said you wanted my autograph."

Derek had to hold back his laugh for this wasn't the time for joking. But he had to admit, Keelie got her mom good with that one.

Reaching for his wife's shoulders and giving it a tight squeeze, Penelope got the hint that it was Derek's turn to take over.

Blood drained from his daughter's face once he stepped in front of her and that made him want to voice a big whoop of excitement. Their daughter might have it figured out that she can play her mother to her advantage, but Derek would be damned if one of his kids thought they could fool him.

"It would be very wise of you to stop preying on your mother." He held his daughter's eyes with his as he spoke calmly.

All Keelie could do was nod in agreement.

"And on the days when she did attend school," Penelope added. "She was cutting classes."

"Cutting?" Derek turned back around to face his daughter. "You don't cut classes." He had a quizzical look on his face.

"Exactly!" Penelope yelled from behind him as if they solved a mystery.

"Kee. What is going on?" He pleaded.

His daughter looked down in shame before looking back up making eye contact with both parents.

She sighed. "A couple of kids at school have been giving me a hard time. And some days I just don't feel like dealing with it."

Derek heard every word his daughter said, but something about her body language didn't match it.

Keelie averted her eyes from crossing paths with her father and looked to her mother who surprised her by sitting on the end of the coffee table near her with a ticked jaw.

"It's always the bullies... or the jocks... or the preps... The nerds aren't all that friendly either!"

It was clear Penelope had went into her own world having a flashback to her teenage years in high school.

Keelie and Derek both gave her a strange look.

"How long has this been going on?"

"My whole life." Penelope answered.

"Baby girrrrrrl." He waved his hand in front of his wife. "Are you with me?"

Coming back to the present, a scarlet color painted Penelope's cheeks and she nodded.

"Kee."

"I don't know, awhile."

"Sweetheart, how come you didn't say anything?"

"Why? So you can go all FBI mode and kick in their doors and tackle them?"

"Well..." Derek contemplated on the idea.

Penelope swatted at her husband's knee, to think that he even consider that thought.

"Sweetie, we would have called for a parent teacher conference..."

"That's even worse! That would embarrass me in front of everyone. This is high school mom, I'm a big girl!"

"Are you?" Derek cut in. "Because avoiding school and cutting classes, so you don't have to deal with a certain someone isn't quite something a big girl would do."

Keelies eyes got wide. Her dad basically just called her a punk.

Before Derek could backpedal what he just said, Keelie stood from her sitting position.

"I appreciate you two being concerned and wanting to help, but I have homework that I'm behind on that needs to get done." She headed for the stairs without a glance back.

Penelope watched her until she disappeared from sight while Derek was taken aback that she dismissed herself.

"Can you believe that? Our daughter being bullied?" Penelope moved and sat down correctly in the sofa chair. "She's a mini you in the flesh, I thought it would be her to be doing the bullying."

Derek gave his wife a pointed look before falling back onto the couch and doing some thinking.

"You know sweetness, believe it or not, ya baby boy wasn't always muscles and macho."

Penelope gasped.

"I had my share of being bullied too."

"No way! Not my hot stuff."

Detouring the attention off his confession, Derek went back to the situation at hand. "What are we going to do about this? She's obviously uncomfortable at the school..."

"And apparently doesn't want you to run up on the victims and arrests them." Penelope joked.

"Parent teacher conferences only drawl attention."

"And that would embarrass and definitely make matters worse."

"How so?"

"Honey, everyone knows that once a teacher knows, you're now considered a snitch."

Derek silently motioned for her to go on.

"That will only get you shoved into a locker with chalk up your nose, and chewing gum in your hair."

Derek stood up and gently grabbed onto his wife's wrists pulling her from her chair down onto him as he sat back down so she rested in his arms.

"Baby girl, I wish I had been there to protect you." He said softly as he rubbed her back.

"Ah well, I wish had been there for you too handsome."

He kissed his wife on the forehead and they both chuckled at themselves.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03. Keelie's Confession Part. 01**

The following day Penelope was standing by the front door sorting through the mail when Reid and her son came bustling down the stairs.

Reid had a big box in his hands that overflowed with supplies and Travis had eyes that were as lit up as a Christmas tree.

"Hey Garcia." He smiled brightly. "If you need us, we'll be in the garage building our mountain of death."

She watched him set the box down and could help but to take a peek inside.

"Derek told me you were interested in helping Travy with his science project. That's really sweet of you boy wonder." She beamed.

"This volcano is going to have molten lava, miniature trees, and tiny little villagers running for their lives."

Penelope and Travis exchanged impressed looks as Reid held out one of the toy figures and began to make him dance.

"Say hello to Pedro." He mocked in his best Spanish accent.

Penelope giggled and waved a hand. "Hello Pedro."

"He's a blacksmith. And he's about to die."

Her son sounded intrigued about the coming events and it slightly worried her.

"Can I play with them?" Travis asked as he reached for the box.

Reid pulled the box away from the boy in a selfish manner, getting Penelope's attention immediately. Dr. Spencer Reid felt her questioning gaze on him so he turned his head around to look at her as he did that awkward laugh he does when embarrassed.

"I mean, just be careful buddy, they're fragile." He hands over the toy figure and they continue their walk to the garage.

The front door opens behind Penelope and in walks Derek and Keelie.

"Penelope, there's been another incident." He removes his leather jacket and hangs it on the coat rack.

"I was just-"

"Sit down." Derek says firmly brooking no argument from his daughter.

"Derek what happened?"

"I was called down to pick up Keelie from school and apparently she got into an argument from some girl and punched her in the mouth."

"What?" Penelope gasped. "Kee is this true?"

"Now you know how it is on the playground... one minute we're standing around drinking, the next we're throwing punches." Keelie tried to be funny but failed miserably when she noticed her fathers glare.

"Hey guys." Came the voice of Aaliyah as she walked through the front door. "Hey Kee baby." She teased, knowing her little sister hated it when she called her that.

"Liyah, I wouldn't necessarily call your sister a 'baby' right now, she punched someone at school." Penelope offered.

"Ohhhhhh, I knew it was only a matter of time before the privileged kid, snapped." She teased.

"Spell 'privileged'." Keelie crossed her arms in front of her.

Aaliyah looked flustered being put on the spot, and pulled out a tube of lipgloss.

"Spell 'no'."

"Okay spell 'knock it off'." Derek said as he walked to stand between the two. "Alright girls, we don't have time for this Aaliyah and Keelie love fest."

He folded his arms once again. "Keelie, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing." She said with annoyance.

"We're losing her Derek. We're losing her to the mean streets of Quantico." Penelope shook her head in disappointment.

"Why would you punch some girl?"

"It's how she shows affection." Aaliyah ended with a pop of the tongue.

"That's right. So why don't you come over here for a little hug." Keelie responded with a crook of the finger.

"Woah woah woah... low blow. Knock it off. I mean it." Derek said with force, making his daughter slump further in her seat.

"Keelie start talking." Penelope was now becoming fed up.

"She started messing with me so I took a swing at her. It's no big deal." She stressed.

"Oh I think a little girl going home from school with an ice pack pressed to her face is a big deal" her father growled.

"What on gods green earth made you snap?" Penelope asked with concern.

"Have you considered the fact that she's a total psycho?" Aaliyah instigated.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Girls! This is your last warning." Derek's voiced thundered.

"I gotta get outta here." Keelie pushed herself up from the seat and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Keelie!" Penelope raised her voice, causing her daughter to pause. "What did that girl do to make you lose it?"

Everyone turned their attention to Keelie waiting for an answer, but what she tells them they did not see coming.

"She called Aaliyah a slut, okay! She called Aaliyah a slut, so I punched her." She shrugged and continued to walk away.

"Oh my gosh, my psycho sister loves me."

Aaliyah gushed with honor while her parents exchanged looks of surprise.

Finally Derek spoke up. "Keelie, standing up for Aaliyah?"

"I hear the words, but I can't quite wrap my head around them." Penelope motions her hands around her head before falling back onto the couch.

"I cannot believe that girl called me a slut." Aaliyah rolled her eyes. "I was so far from a slut, I was a tease!"

"Aaliyah, if you were a tease, I wouldn't be a grandfather yet."

Penelope pretended to be distracted by picking at her nails. Her daughter didn't have a come back, so she remained quiet and crossed her arms along with her legs.

"Even if Keelie was standing up for Aaliyah, we still have a huge problem. She decked that girl."

"But she was defending a member of our family baby girl. Which is what a Morgan would have done." Derek defended.

"Derek if I didn't know better, I would say you approve of this." Penelope quirked a brow.

"That's not what I'm saying Goddess and you know it.

The three of them sat their quietly in thought before Keelie walked back through the living room.

"Keelie." Aaliyah jumped up from her spot on the couch and ran around to block her sisters way.

"Look at me." She took both of her hands into hers. "I want you to hear me when I say this."

Keelie waited.

"I love, you...loving me. I do." She caressed her cheek.

"Wow. That almost wasn't about you." Keelie said flatly as her sister forced her into a hug smashing the side of their faces together.

"Keelie we're all very proud of you for sticking up for your sister,"

"Yes. But hitting that girl was wrong and there needs to be consequences. So." Penelope started then turned around giving Derek the floor.

Derek sighed and stood to his full height of six foot one walking over to his daughter who was still in the embrace of her older sister.

"Guns N Roses concert next month that you wanted to go to, consider it forgotten."

Keelie made a quizzical face. "Who the heck is Guns N-"

"Ahh ahhh! Don't push it!" Derek's voice drowned out hers as he stepped away and pretended to regain composure.

Penelope cracked a grin.

"I never knew you felt that way about me." Aaliyah continued.

"Can we please not make a big deal out of this?"

"Anything you want!" She blurted out in excitement. "Because as of now, we are spending every free moment together. I'm taking you to the mall." Aaliyah tugged on her little sisters hand dragging her out the front door.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**It excites me that you all are enjoying this story! I felt it was 'about time' I bring out a comedy rather than drama, romance, or sex. LOL. But boy do I miss it! Hehe. Just two more chapter to go. Tomorrow will be the last post... Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Let's keep the ball rolling...**

 **Chapter 04. Volcano Project Goes Ka-Poot**

"Travis? Shouldn't you and Uncle Spencer be working on your project?"

Travis was laying flat on his stomach on his bed resting his chin on his knuckles.

"Uncle Spencer gave me $20 to leave him alone."

Derek was confused and was about to go and have a talk with Reid, when to their surprise he stepped into the bedroom holding the volcano on a large piece of cardboard.

"Beholddddd." Reid said dramatically in an announcers voice. "I call her Volcanica."

Derek shook his head in amusement.

"Morgan you have to see this." Reid set the project down and reached into his pocket snatching out a black box that looked to be a remote.

After plugging in a few things and frantically pushing a few buttons, Reid began his presentation.

"1st smoke, and glowing lights signal the eruption."

The volcano began to smoke at the top and the lights from the town below that's surrounding the volcano turn on.

"Then this trigger mixes the vinegar and baking soda that forms the lava." He says excitedly.

"And then finally, BOOM!" He finishes with a boyish sound affect that quite frankly impressed Derek to know end because he didn't realize Spencer had it in him to even know what noises children made when playing make believe.

Derek clapped for his genius friend, that was more like a brother to him at heart. It was clear Reid was very proud of his work and honestly he did an awesome job. But it wasn't Travis's work, so he was going to have to break it to him..

"Reid, did Travis help you build this?"

"Ooo you see, about that, he's not very good with his hands." He finished the end in a whisper.

Derek pushed Spencer away gently so they would be out of earshot from his son.

"Pretty boy, this is Travis's project, not yours."

"But look at it. It's beautiful! There's no way he won't get an A."

"An A is not the point."

Reid looked at Derek as if he grew heads.

"Do you even remember school?"

Derek was inwardly amused but kept a straight face.

"Spence, last time Travis had a project I let him do it. All I did was give him the idea and tools. Yeah he might of only gotten a B- on it but I let him do it his way because it's his project. And he felt good about it."

"How is this any different then how your father treated you?" Derek added remembering their previous conversation.

Spencer was taken aback and almost stumbled on Derek's words. But he was right. He took a project from a child and made it his own.

"Wow. I'm turning into my father." He said out loud. "Soon I'll be calling everyone sport and wearing hair plugs."

Spencer picked up the remote and clicked the Tv off before he sat at the foot of Travis's bed.

"Hey sport."

He looked at Derek and silently freaked out while Derek urged him to continue.

"Ok sooo, maybe this volcano is a little advance. How about me and you make another one, together."

Travis smiles up at his uncle Spencer. "I'd like that."

Spencer stood back up ready to head back downstairs into the garage with his nephew.

"But instead of lava." Travis began. "Can we make it shoot out glitter?"

Derek and Spencer exchanged looks before Spencer drawled his attention back onto the boy.

"Uhh... sure. We'll call it, Volcano. The musical."

Derek laughed as he watched the duo walk out the room.

"Keelie I'm just saying." Aaliyah was in the middle saying as she and her sister returned from the mall with shopping bags on their arms. "That you should kiss as many boys as you can, because one day you'll wake up and boom! It's senior year and you're a mother."

Penelope was finishing up drying off the pots and pans that she just finished washing in the sink. She smiled at her daughter's, glad to see that they possibly had a great time.

"Did you ladies have fun?"

"We must do it again soon! Accompanied by you mommy dearest." Aaliyah said excitedly.

Before Penelope could reply, Aaliyah's cell began to ring.

"Oh, that's Dillon. He's on his way over with Niomi."

Penelope gushed at the thought of seeing her granddaughter. The little girl was a joy to have around. She shed new light on The Morgan family.

Aaliyah pulled Keelie in for another side hug, smashing their cheeks together. This time she finished their sisterly bond with a kiss on the cheek before she bounded away leaving a stunned Keelie who went to wipe her face.

Penelope wet a paper towel and held it out to her daughter. "Well if you were older, I'd offer you a drink." She joked. "Want me to make you some hot chocolate?"

"Thanks." Keelie took the napkin and wiped her face as she followed her mom to the barstool.

Before Penelope could make it to the cabinet though, Keelie grabbed onto her arm and spun her around bringing her in close to tell her a secret.

"Mom, I have to confess something. And if you tell anybody I'll deny it. And I'll never ever ever tell you anything again."

Penelope nodded, "Okay. What is it?"

Keelie took a calming breath. "I actually had a pretty good time with her." She clamped her hand over her mouth as if she leaked a secret.

Penelope blew air out of her mouth in disbelief before giggling a high pitch giggle and she too covered her mouth.

"Mom." Keelie whined.

Penelope patted her daughter on the hand. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She smiled. "Besides, nobody would believe me if I told them."

Later on that night as Derek and Penelope lay beside each other in bed, Derek received a phone call.

"Morgan."

Penelope rolled her eyes in amusement that even after retirement her husband still answered the phone using his last name.

She heard her husband sigh and saw him run his hand over his bald head, indicating to her that whoever it was on the other line and whatever it was they were talking about was bringing down his mood.

"Alright, I'll tell her. Thanks for calling." He finished the call and set the phone down on the side table.

"Who was it?"

"Hotch."

"Is everything okay?"

"Not exactly."

He turned his head to see his wife once he was greeted with silence. She had a face that read "go on." So he did just that.

"Keelies high school has a zero tolerance for violence, soooo... she's being kicked out of school."

"What!"

Penelope threw the covers back and jumped up.

"What do you mean? Derek they can't do that! Can they?"

"That's what's Hotch just called to say."

After finally letting the BAU go, Aaron went on to be a vice principle of the high school. Recently he was promoted to principal.

"Well he's the principal. Doesn't he have say?" Penelope was searching for solutions.

"He said it's not his rule. If it were up to him, Kee would just be suspended."

"So he's no help."

"Bingo."

Penelope growled and began pacing the room.

"Sweetness-"

"That's completely unfair. She's one of their best students!"

"Babygi-"

"Sure she had a little lapse in judgment but that's not a reason to go and ruin her life!" His wife went on with her rambling.

"Penelope." Derek said finally getting her attention.

"Tomorrow we're going to go down to the school board and speak with the district. Aaron set up a meeting for us. We can fight this."

"Oh Derek." Penelope said in a sad tone as she flung herself into her husband's arms.

"It's gonna be okay goddess." He cooed as he rubbed her back to soothe her.

"I hope you're right my chocolate Adonis." She turned her head upright and gave him a kiss.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another story has come to an end. It was fun and I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Xoxo**

 **Chapter 05. Keelie's Confession Part 02.**

"Mom. Do you think we should be doing this? They're going to get mad, they might kick Travis out of school?"

"Keelie." Penelope said with concern. "You stood up for Aaliyah, we're going to stand up for you."

Penelope continued their walk into the office of the school district. Behind her was Derek and JJ who tagged along to help the young girl she considered her niece, be enrolled back into the school.

"But-"

"No buts, that's what family do." Penelope interrupted her as she made the both of them take a seat outside of the head honcho's office.

"So, what's our plan of attack?" Derek asked his wife.

"We open up with Kee's school record; straight A student, honor roll, that kinda thing." She smiles impressively. "And then we point out that there are thousands of students at this school... and she only decked one."

Keelie quirked a brow in amusement at her mothers plan while Derek just stared at his wife for awhile with an unreadable face before he gave in and patted his thighs. "Sweetheart you're brilliant."

JJ chewed her gum slowly giving Pen a look that said 'fail' before she focused her attention on the teenager walking down the hall.

"Aaliyah." Penelope beamed as she stood up and walked over to her oldest daughter, taking her hand. "It's so sweet of you to come down here and support your sister."

"Are you kidding me? After what Kee did for me there is no way I'm letting them kick her out of school."

"Mom, do we really have to do this?" Keelie said with a shaky voice as she stood up.

"Sweetie, I know you're nervous but we've gotta go in there and tell them what happened."

"I just wanna go home." She responded tiredly.

"Sweetheart it'll be fine." Derek stepped in rubbing his daughter on the shoulder.

JJ observed the scene before her and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, but I need to go to the little girls room." She looked at Keelie and her brows shot up expressively. "Kee, do you mind coming with me."

Keelie studied her aunt JJ's behavior and took a shuddering breathe before nodding her head and walking away with her.

JJ came out of the bathroom stall over to the bathroom sink where she began washing her hands. She made eye contact with her niece reflection in the mirror in front of her.

"There's something you're not telling everyone and it desperately needs to come out." She said softly.

Keelie heaved a sigh of sadness and her eyes got teary as she was on the brink of crying. "Oh aunt JJ, I messed up. I lied to mom and dad... and Aaliyah."

JJ nodded, having a feeling that is what she did. She turned around to grab a paper towel and began drying her hands.

"So you're going to go out there and tell them what really happened.."

Keelie looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

JJ shook her head no with sympathy.

"But what if they hate me, what if they really can't save me from getting kicked out of school."

JJ pondered on the thoughts tilting her head side to side but wound up hugging Keelie. "I won't hate you and I'll help your parents find you a new school."

Kee chuckled softly, grateful for her aunts words.

"Okay, lets go do this." She said with an eye-roll before they emerged from the public bathroom.

"Mrs. Morgan." The super attendant called out Penelope's name to join her as soon as JJ & Keelie re joined their family.

"Mom don't do this! I wanted to get kicked out."

Everyone looked at Keelie in shock and disbelief.

Derek's eyes flashed with anger. "Uh, we're gonna need a minute." He told the super attendant with a finger raised.

She excused her self and closed her door.

"What are you talking about?" Penelope asked.

"Are you saying that that girl didn't call me a slut?" Aaliyah asked.

"No. She called you a slut and a loser and a teenage baby machine."

Aaliyah's ego deflated. She frowned and took a seat in one of the chairs as if those words had knocked the wind out of her. JJ sat beside her rubbing her back for comfort.

"She also said that I was gonna be just like Aaliyah which is what everybody says all the time!" She defended. "I guess I'm just tired of hearing, hey Keelie how many kids are you gonna have by prom." She cried.

"Well did you also say that Aaliyah is going to college and she has an A minus average?"

"It's not my job to defend her! I just wanna live my own life. I wanna go to school where nobodies even heard of Aaliyah." Keelie voiced tiredly as she sat down again.

"Keelie, I'm sorry that you're carrying all of this weight but you're going about this all wrong?" Derek stepped in, now that his anger sizzled over.

He was calmer now and felt sorry for his daughter.

"What am I suppose to do? Stay here and be miserable for the next 3 years?"

"Kee, when things are tough you stick with it. We gotta go in there and tell them what's been going on. Because if we decide to go to another school it needs to be on your terms, not because you were kicked out."

Kee frowned, but felt the courage to ask in a tiny voice. "So you'll let me transfer?"

He looked to his wife for answers and she didn't give him a distinct one, so he sighed and rubbed his daughter's arm. "We'll cross this bridge then we'll talk about it."

"Okay." She nodded.

Derek and JJ headed inside the office while Penelope stopped at the door, noticing Aaliyah's hesitation.

Keelie felt awful and needed to apologize to her sister for lying.

"I'll be there in a minute." She told her mom who gave her a hopeful smile before disappearing into the room leaving her two daughters to talk.

"Well I'm glad you had a good laugh." Aaliyah said nastily, a pure sign that her feelings were hurt. "You know I was an idiot to think that you actually liked me." She rolled her eyes.

"I did like you."

Aaliyah gave her a look.

"I do like you."

"Yeah right. You know what? You fool me once and..." she paused wracking her brain on the next part. "Well I don't know the rest of the saying but you are not gonna fool me again."

Keelie snorted a laugh because her sister was such a bubble head. But she was her bubble head and deep down she really liked her.

She loves her.

"At the mall, in the car, at home. All the times you weren't hugging me." She started. "I like talking to you."

Aaliyah gushed at her words. It touched her and opened a new beginning for them, always wanting a relationship with her sister.

She went in for a hug.

"All the times you weren't hugging me." Keelie repeated making her sister laugh who hugged her tight anyways.

 **THE END.**


End file.
